The objective of this application is to support the participation of young investigators and invite specific speakers who are using especially forward-thinking investigational approaches to the Third International Conference on the Epididymis. The meeting will be held from May 29-June 1, 2002 at the Omni Hotel in Charlottesville, Virginia, USA. The Conference will address: (1) the cell biological functions of the epididymal epithelium, (2) the mechanisms by which genes are regulated in the epididymis, (3) the role and function of homeobox and homeodomain genes and proteins in the developing and adult epididymis, (4) the generation of novel epididymal cell lines, (5) the function of epididymal-specific proteins, (6) the importance of sperm surface antigens synthesized and secreted by the human epididymis, (7) the expression and regulation of human epididymal proteins, (8) the importance of the human epididymis in male fertility, (9) the epididymis as a resource for the development of a male contraceptive, (10) the generation and importance of using transgenic animals in the study of epididymal function and male fertility, and (11) strategies to develop a male contraceptive through interference in epididymal function. A key feature of the meeting will be the session entitled, "Topical Explorations." This session will provide a unique opportunity for all participants of the meeting to provide their input into one of four topics: 1) the need for reagents and resources to advance our understanding of epididymal function, (2) future directions in epididymal research, (3) barriers that impede the targeting of a male contraceptive to the epididymis and (4) the unique processes within the epididymis that could be targets for the development of a male contraceptive. The poster session is an important part of the meeting. It will provide an opportunity for trainees to present the latest findings from their laboratories and clinical practice. Historically, collaborations and new ideas have originated in these sessions. It is the hope of the Local Organizing Committee that trainees participating in the meeting will be stimulated intellectually and encouraged to pursue contemporary basic science and clinical research in this area important to reproductive health.